


No one knows like Leon knows

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur loves poetry, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Leon knows everything, Leon's perspective, M/M, Merlin and Arthur try to hide their feelings, Morgana is stressed, Multi, One Shot, brief mentions of mental health, but not everything, not if Leon can help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “Do you think they know they’re in love?”“Who?”“Arthur and Merlin.”Morgana started laughing. “Yeah right you should have heard how Merlin talked about him the other day.”“Arthur does the same thing but do you see their faces when they talk about each other? There is affection there.”“Well do you see my face when I speak to you.”“Of course.”“Do I show affection?”“Everyone does.”“God Leon.You’re an idiot you know."Leon knew quite a lot of things but it was down to observation, a talent he liked to think he has mastered. With that in mind its hard for him not to figure things out before the others do, like how some of his friends are pining idiots, pretending to do poetry. But Leon didn't know everything, that was made clear to him.
Relationships: Elena/Elyan (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	No one knows like Leon knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys new story up, just one that's been waiting to be posted for a while, 
> 
> Other updates are out too if you want to check those out 
> 
> as always stay safe and enjoy :D

Leon was a good friend. Always has been, always will be, he’s loyal to his friends and he will never not be. He helps his friends a lot, by knowing things before the others do. It’s not that he has any powers or anything he just can always tell. 

Leon was always very good at reading people, he was also good at observing them and that’s how he knew a lot of thing about his friends.

Like he was the first of the group to know when Elyan was suffering with PTSD from their army days, he was there for him and helped him seek the help he needed. The other s saw this too but Leon knew first. He liked to know first so he could help. Because if he didn’t get to Elyan when he did he wouldn’t know what would have happened but he definitely would  not  be the guy he is today, working through his trauma. Leon was very proud.

Leon also was first to realises that Elena was failing her course in university. She didn’t want anyone to know she was struggling but Leon noticed. He helped her  with  what he could and they found a good tutor for the rest. She managed to pass all her last year exams, no w  imagine if he didn’t help when he did. 

Now Leon if he had to specialise in anything , it would be relationship s and feelings. Not for himself of course but for other people. 

If it were for himself, he be with  M organa right now but she was very hard to read and he’s been speculating for years about if she like s him or not . But he was getting  side-tracked , what Leon meant was he could see when his friends were into people and if they like them back. 

Again it was just observation but he caught on before the others. They knew he was good as whenever someone in the group was into someone , they would ask Leon to tell whether they were into them too . Like a good friend Leon would do it, but Morgana always said to him  _ ‘you’re too good a friend for these people’ _ . Maybe she was right , maybe she was wrong but he did it and didn’t ask for anything in return. 

One of the first things Leon knew was that Gwaine and Percy like d each other. He knew from when Lance first introduced  Percy - the new student in their first year of uni. But it only thrive d on from there. 

T he first true moment that confirm his suspicions is when they were at  T he  R ising  S un bar, in their last year of uni  (yes took them that long)  they were all drinking and laughing when a cute waitress walked by.

“Shit man,  I’ d smash that.” Arthur announce d when she left the table. 

“I think all the guys here would,” Elyan grinned. 

“Well bar Merlin and Percy.” Lance said. 

“Actually  I’d  still smash it and I don’t like it.” Merlin joked. The others laughed.

“What say you  Gwaine ?” Arthur asked.

“Nah I wouldn’t .” He simply said.

“What?  Y ou mean Gwaine the fucking king of boning doesn’t want to bone someone?” Merlin teased.

Leon  didn’t want to out him but ;

“It’s because he  _ likes _ someone.”

“No I don’t.” He said quickly with a blush.

“Oh my god Leon you’re right!” When cooed.

“Who does our little slut like then?” Morgana quipped.

“I don’t like anyone!” Gwaine huffed his face red now.

“Leon probably knows,” Lance said.

“Yeah Leon tell us pal.” Elyan prompted.

“I don’t know, I really don’t.” 

“Ah he knows.” Merlin grinned.

“You know everything don’t give us that!” Gwen laughed. 

“Not  _ everything _ .” Morgana commented,  _ sourly  _ Leon thought. 

While everyone's attention was now on Leon, they were missing some very important details, like how  Gwaine was looking at him with begging eyes, he knows that Leon knows, because Leon is good, if he does toot his own horn. 

The guys also were missing how Percy grabbed  Gwaine’s hand underneath the table, you don’t have to be a genius to figure that one out. He gave  Gwaine a comforting smile, Leon saw  Gwaine relax and calm down. He smiled at Percy, in only what could be described as the  most soft and purest smile he’s ever seen  Gwaine give. And that’s how he knew  Gwaine was a goner and that Percy was head over heels.

But that was just one of the times he’s been right - in a relationship sense.

He knew that Gwen and Arthur were going to break up because it was so clear to him that Gwen has a thing for Lance and Lance  has been in love with Gwen since they met. Arthur had to break up with Gwen because he started to notice the looks too. Leon himself knew something had happened between Lance and Gwen but it was their job to tell Arthur. 

Besides Leon knew there was another reason Arthur broke up with Gwen, because he happened to like someone else. 

Now for a good few months Leon was watching Arthur, he was just like his sister, very good at hiding how he feels. But he wasn’t good enough. Leon first figured out Arthur liked Merlin, when the group went on holiday to Spain.

They were a year fresh out of  uni , all between the ages of 22-24 so fairly young. Leon was only 28 now so it wasn’t exactly a long time ago. 

However he just liked telling the story. 

_ So, _ _ they were in Spain,  _ and it was lovely place might Leon add, especially since it was Arthur’s and Morgana’s father's villa the gang was staying in. 

There  were almost enough beds for all of them. The couples all had their own room. Then Leon and Morgana had two separate ones. But there was only one room left so Arthur told Merlin to have it and he would have the sofa. Merlin being kind said; 

“No, I’ll stay on the sofa you sleep in the bed.”

But then he saw it-the blush Arthur sported as he asked;

“How about we s-share the bed?”

“ Sure, why not. Top and tale?” 

“Yeah Arthur’s your top!” Gwaine teased passing them by.  Merlin's blush so hard even his ears were red. 

“Fuck off,” Arthur rolled his eyes sporting a grin as  Gwaine flipped him off. 

“ Let's go to the room.” Merlin said.

“I’m calling them.” Leon had said to Morgana who was next to him.

“Well you have called everyone else so far. I still think you know don’t everything.”

“Like what, what don’t I know?”

“Well if I told you, it would ruin it.” She smirked.

“ Oh, and what is this secret I don’t know?” Leon challenged with a grin. 

“Well if you don’t know, you must really be blind.” She simply said and walked away.

He could never read Morgana, like ever. He always thought it was because his crush on her distracted him from observing her, observing her in a non  _ ‘I want to bone you’ _ way like everyone else.

He’s always liked Morgana; ever since they were 10 and Arthur first introduced him to his twin sister. When Arthur found out he liked her he first said;  _ ‘Eww that’s my sister mate’  _ but over the years as they got older and he saw Leon pining after her, Arthur would simply smile at him and go;

_ “Yeah ok mate she’s out of your league.” _

And when he would see Leon’s sad look, he would try and comfort him with; 

_ “Don’t worry though she’s a witch anyway you don’t want that nagging you.”  _

Leon would always reply _ “Doesn’t matter I love her even if she doesn’t love me.” _

And it was true. He tried reading her to see if she likes him but he just doesn’t think so. He can never tell at least anyway. She was his  kryptonite but he’ll get to that.

For now, they were in Spain and after that little display as Leon calls it, the guys went to the beach. And Leon observed with ease. It was like after Arthur let slip that moment of affection, he could just see everything he did so clearly, he saw the way Arthur looked at Merlin, how he would make any excuse to be next to Merlin or speak to him. The cute little smiles and blushes he did around Merlin; it was there and Leon was proud. He doesn’t think he’s seen his best friend this smitten before. 

“Do you think they know they’re in love?” Leon asked Morgana who was sitting next to him on the beach towel. Everyone else was playing football on the beach, but Leon stopped to sit with Morgana who was topping up her tan. Well she was actually under an umbrella trying to hide from the sun but at least she was outside. 

“Who?”

“Arthur and Merlin.”

Morgana started laughing.

“Yeah right they hate each other, well not  _ hate  _ but you should have heard how Merlin talked about him the other day.”

“ Yes, Arthur does the same thing but do you see their faces when they talk about each other? No matter how salty they are, there is affection there.” 

“Well do you see my face when I speak to you.”

“Of course.”

“Do I show affection?”

Leon didn’t know if this was a trick question or not. 

“Everyone does.” He answered. He didn’t want to fall into a trap where he was blind.

_ “God Leon.”  _ She tutted. What did he do now? He had no idea.

“You’re an idiot you know. Here put some sun cream on my back while you tell me more leverage to have over my brother.” She instructed him. He did as he was told, he put sun cream on her back and rubbed it in, and he explained to her all about the things he noticed with Arthur and Merlin. 

But that wasn’t the end of it there. 

Of course, Morgana knowing this new information everyone seemed to know by the end of the holiday. So naturally there were jokes, that made the two blush a lot and shrug off their jokes.

But what really took the cake was months after the holiday things were different. 

Like the dynamic between the two had changed. The affection was still there but it was more than just being flushed and being embarrassed in front of each other. Leon could sense the comfort between the two; there was no more tension. 

They were dating but obviously trying to hide it. 

Now Leon doesn’t like to expose people - well not often anyway - but this time it wasn’t his fault. 

He knew that they were dating, again it was very obvious to him. He saw how they would  _ ‘secretly’ _ hold hands under the table at dinner. At the pub, Arthur would hold the chair out for Merlin and offer to walk Merlin home after they were all out. Merlin seemed to always be round at Arthur’s but that's because Arthur had been walking Merlin back to his place and not Merlin's own. They were good at hiding it from everyone else, he could all see the subtle trails the two left but no one else seemed to. 

What really confirmed it was when he caught them in the act. Weirdly enough it was in the work place he found them. Arthur’s father has a business which unfortunately for Arthur and Morgana they had to work for especially since they were 23/24. 

Arthur didn’t mind per say he just got really stressed out. Morgana on the other hand she was doing her job well but she hated it. She didn’t like working for her father. Neither did Leon to be fair. He got a job there as well. In fact, in one way or another across the years everyone has worked at Pendragon industries.

Leon still does work there but he first got the job not soon after he noticed Arthur and Merlin being all coupley so he was bound to see something in the office as Merlin was hired as Arthur’s pa. 

If Leon remembers correctly it was a Thursday evening he saw them. They were all in the bar and waiting for the two to finish to come here but they said they were staying late.

So Morgana said;

“Leon will you be a dear and just run to the office to get them. Arthur probably has poor Merlin running after him.”

“In more ways than one.” Gwaine teased.

Leon didn’t doubt that.

“Yes, no problem you know I’ll do anything for you.” Leon had said to her. Morgana smiled. Leon hoped he was making progress. He was trying to  _ woo  _ Morgana in different ways. He was hoping it will build up his courage to you know, ask her out. 

“ Ooo Leon you are whipped.” Elyan laughed.

And Lance made a whipping sound.

“Says you two, Elyan,  _ ‘yes dear, coming dear, beat my ass dear’  _ and Lance,  _ ‘I’ll do this for you, I got this for you, I already done it for you.’ _ ” Leon clapped back. It really came in handy to observe  especially to serve people a taste of their own medicine even if he was just teasing back. 

Elena and Gwen grinned. 

“ Ahhh so you do you know your places.” Elena said and the two girls grinned at their partners.

“Right anyway be back in a minute  lads .” Leon grinned, winking at the lads before he left. 

The building wasn’t too far from the pub. That’s what Leon like about it, you  step out the building and go round the corner, easy after work drinks. Or midday work drinks if you’re cheeky and can get away with It.

He got to the building and used his card to let himself in.

He took the lift to the 5th floor where Arthur’s department was and strolled down to his office. 

Merlin wasn’t outside at his desk which was odd. 

_ Maybe they’re both working in the offic _ e, Leon had thought at the time. 

He walked up to the door and, knocked and entered saying;

“Arthur I hope you’re not working Merlin too har-” Leon pauses when he saw the two  jump apart. Hair messed up, the beginning of unbutton shirts and natural boners.

“Leon it’s not what you think we were um. Merlin tell him what we were doing.”

“Poetry.”

_ “Poetry?”  _ Leon raised his brow, amused.

“ Yes, Arthur likes poems and we were reading a few and it got hot so I undid some buttons and I kept missing my hair up stressing over Arthur.” Merlin made up on the spot. Leon gave him points for trying.

“Oh for fucks sake Merlin.” Arthur growled.

“Leon please don’t-”

“Secret is safe with me. But I knew something was going on!” He grinned.

“Right I’ll leave you to it and don’t be long, Morgana wants you guys to be there.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks Leon.” Arthur smiled at him. 

When Leon got back to the bar he couldn’t stop laughing to himself. And the others were confused.

“What’s making you laugh?”

“Poetry.” He simply said.

Eventually everyone found out the truth. Morgana was as fortunate as he was and caught them doing _ “poetry.” _ That’s how she found out. Everyone else got told by the two when they were ready. Leon wasn’t going to say anything he never uses his powers for evil. He was a good egg with an incredible gift.

It only occurred to him a few years later that maybe he didn’t know everything. 

As usual the gang were in the bar having Friday night work drinks. All the couples together and then there was Morgana and Leon. 

Leon of course would love for them to be together. He’s been trying to woo her and he thought it had worked until, she went up for some drinks.

“Hey who’s Morgana talking to?” Gwen pointed out. They all looked to her at the bar with some guy. To Leon it looks like she was flirting but he couldn’t tell when it came to her. 

They all looked at him. Leon wasn’t stupid, they all know that. He knew they were looking at him with a cross between pity and concern.

“Morgana is a grown woman she can make her choices.” Leon told them. They all shared a look, that they thought Leon missed, but he didn’t. 

The night went on and Morgana was still chatting to the guy. 

Leon couldn’t watch anymore. 

“Right I’m calling it a night guys.”

“What? It’s legit only 9 o’clock.” Elena said.

“I know but I wanna get home and sleep. Working too hard I guess.”

“Okay buddy, get some rest then.” Arthur patted his shoulder. They all gave him that look again, the look that told him he was a love struck fool.

“I promise you, you’re wrong.” Merlin had said to him before he left. 

Just before he  left he took the glass to the bar and glance at Morgana who looked his way just as he was leaving. He smiled at her and walked out the door.

He didn’t feel like going home so he detoured to the bridge over the canal, to look at the water flowing. 

Merlin said he was wrong. Wrong about what? Morgana and the guy? Maybe, but they were pretty close in his perspective.

“You  _ really  _ don’t know everything.” A soft voice said behind him.

“I tried to make it easy for you too.”

He knew that voice, Leon turned around.

“Morgana what are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” She said.

“What you and that guy?”

“ No, you idiot, for someone who observes and watches people’s behaviours you’re really blind,”

“Blind to what?” 

What has he missed? 

“That  _ I love you _ . And I have since like always.”

Leon stared at her, shocked at her words. She loved him? She loved him! All those years. 

“God.” He said.

“God? Is that all you have to say?”

“No sorry I’m just stunned. I’ve loved you since we were kids and all those years, I thought you’d never look my way and you did but I was blinded by my feelings for you that I couldn’t see your feelings for me.”

“I’ve been so stupid.” He really was an idiot.

“You have indeed.”

“God, I love you Morgana.” He breathed out relieved. 

She smiled. “I love you too.” 

Leon did what only was acceptable and kissed the woman he loved. 

So It does go to show Leon didn’t know everything but he mostly did. 

Especially when it came to relationships. He knew a lot yet so little all at once. 

But the group was now complete. And now all ten of them have the best couples' evenings ever.  Of course, Leon never stopped observing. He still notices how Elyan struggles but Elena is always there for him, he notices how weird Gwen and Lance has been acting, he could tell they were arguing a lot more, he knew it was about a baby as Gwen was glowing.

He also noticed how nervous  Gwaine had gotten around Percy. Leon smiled,  Gwaine had been trying to pop the question. No one else believed him until they saw  Gwaine do it. 

Leon still had it, especially when he could tell that Arthur and Merlin had eloped. He had sensed a newlywed giddiness about them. 

But as normal his wife likes to challenge his observation skills by surprising him. Like when she threw him a surprise birthday party. Normally he was good at sensing those things but he didn’t know how she did it, but she did. 

But there are a few time when he does notice and he likes to pretend. 

“Again Leon, so blind.” Morgana rolled her eyes at him. They had just woken up and she has asked him if she looked fat. He said no, of course. He didn’t want to fall into that trap. 

She then put emphasis saying “Look, haven’t you notice I’ve  _ gained  _ a few pounds.” 

And he said “No.”

So of course she told him he was blind. 

“You mean I didn’t notice that you’re glowing and you’re pregnant?” Leon grinned.

“Oh when did you become so observant of me?”

“Always, you think I wouldn’t notice if you were pregnant. Remember I spotted Gwen.”

“This is true.”

“Besides I saw the test in the bin.” He grinned.

“ _ Why you little- _ “ 

Leon shut her up with a kiss.

“I guess you do know everything.”

“Well I want to know everything about you.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. And our little egg.” Leon smiled.

Leon was a good guy. And he definitely didn’t know everything. But he did know a few things, he love his friends, he loved his wife and most importantly he loved using  _ ‘powers’  _ to help those he loved. Even if he was blind to a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :D


End file.
